Star Trek: Maverick
by Shadow Moon of the Imperium
Summary: The ISS Maverick Ordin is the Terran Empire's newest flagship, but during her builder's trials, an accident occurs that will shape the lives and destinies of everyone onboard. Rated for mild usage of language, action/violence, and humorous situations. May change later. WIP.
1. Prologue

Star Trek: Maverick

Chapter 1

Disclaimer, All material is copyrighted their respective owners, CBS especially. Please don't sue.

Enjoy if you will, tolerate if you won't.

=/\=

Terran Empire Death Row facility, Alcatraz  
60 meters below sea level

As the turbolift descended towards Detention Block Omega, its two occupants looked rather contained. One, a member of the Alcatraz facility's security detachment, assigned to escort around the other occupant of the turbolift, a Caitian by the name of Juli'enne Choiseul. Standing six feet tall, with light brown fur, tufts on her ears, and a 2 foot long tail swishing back and forth gently in anticipation, and a datapad in hand, she keeps her eyes forward, pretending to not notice the hateful glances from the security crewman.

As the turbolift comes to a stop, and the doors open revealing a security checkpoint, the crewman, one Petty Officer Daniels, steps forward ready to lead the way to their destination. As they travel, Daniels gives a briefing about who they're going to meet. "I should warn you ma'am, this guy's nuts. And I mean genius nuts. When we brought him down here, he asked for chalk, for writing he said. We brought him his evening meal, and we actually found him on the ceiling, with levitation boots no less. We had to confiscate those and his timepiece. Since then he's covered all the walls with, something. Also, he can smell fear, or something. Don't let him get the drop on you..."

"Thank you petty officer. I've read the reports. And as for his genius, well that's why I'm here. If everything goes according to plan, he'll be out of your hair by afternoon." Choiseul said, cutting off Daniels.

They stop in front of a cell door, and Daniels accesses the nearby terminal, unlocking the cell. "I'll be right here, keeping an eye on you two. Remember I will stun if it's necessary."

"Hopefully it won't." Choiseul said, as the door opened, revealing an eight by ten cell. A cot sits in the corner, as well as a traditional latrine-sink used by inmates. The walls are all covered with equations, and some drawings as well. Roughly 25% of the ceiling is covered in the same equations, the break in work clearly evident. The floor is half covered as well, and where the equations stop, a person is squatting, still writing them.

Without looking up or stopping his work, the person responds, clearly having noticed the intrusion. "Morning captain. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Hm, well-mannered, and to the point. I like that about a future senior officer." Choiseul said, clearly impressed by the inmate's politeness towards her. A trait that is rare within the largely xenophobic Terran Empire.

"Sadly, if it's an assignment, it's already been declined. I'm to die at week's end for my crime." the young man, Seraph Tsukiro, said grimly.

"If you were to die, then who would build the device you're designing. Looks like a personal weapon almost. You know, a waste energy reclamation system would do wonders for the output." Choiseul replied, trying to sound cheerful.

"A 12% increase in power, with a 25% increase in weight. I think not, captain. Considered it, denied it. Too risky during a combat engagement."

"Then perhaps a stabilization module to counteract the added weight."

"On a ranged weapon, yes. Not for a bladed weapon though. The amount of bulk would go up 18%." Seraph then looks up. "All right captain, you've intrigued me. What kind of assignment are we talking about here?"

"Truth is, I need an operations officer for the Empire's newest ship, the..." Choiseul started.

"The _ISS Maverick Ordin_, Yamato Class Assault Dreadnought. I've read the report. Quite a capable ship. Supposed to be the new flagship, am I close?" Seraph replied, with a knowing grin on his face.

"Yes, but how do you know all of this? That information is top secret. She hasn't even been formally commissioned yet." Choiseul said, confused.

"It's easy to find anything you're looking for, when the computer system it's stored inside of is relatively unsecure. What about my sentence?"

"It will be commuted, and you would be released to my care, for me to do with as I please, but only if you accept."

Seraph takes a couple moments to analyze Choisuel, trying to decide if she's lying or not. "You know captain, I can think of 18 different ways of killing you right now, two of which involve this plastic knife here."

Choiseul holds up her left hand to stop Daniels from stepping in as she bluffs Seraph. "If you think you can kill me, then come at me with whatever you got."

Seraph analyzes the situation again. "That would be unwise. Caitians emit a very discreet pheremone when they go into battle, signals other Caitians to come to their aid, and you are clearly ready for me."

Choiseul narrows her eyes a bit. "So that report is true, you have the heightened senses of a Caitian."

"Indeed, although I'm not sure which side of the family those hail from." Seraph admits. He then does something nobody expects. In the blink of an eye, he lets loose the plastic knife, flying straight and true right past the ear of the Caitian standing in the doorway. As she turns her head, distracted by the moving object. When she turns her head back towards the inmate, remembering who she's dealing with, she barely notices him approaching, and holds up her right hand, something discreetly dropping out of her sleeve into her waiting hand. Seraph stops with his hand held with a knife-edge, just short of Choiseul's neck, the caitian captain clearly surprised by the move, but willing him to continue all the same.

"Interesting. No matter how I would kill you, your hand would have moved in such a way as to allow that phaser to discharge, killing me instantly." Seraph said, standing up as he said this.

"When did you notice the phaser exactly?"

"When you stepped into the room, your left sleeve moved freely, while the right sleeve revealed that something was concealed, thus restricting its movement. Very well captain, this should prove to be interesting. I accept your offer."

"Excellent." Choiseul turns to Daniels. "Petty Officer, you didn't see anything. Please ensure that Ensign Seraph here has his belongings returned to him, including his timepiece. Wouldn't want him late for his first shift would we? This datapad contains the details of his release." She hands the datapad to Daniels, who accepts it hesitantly. She then turns back to Seraph. "Get yourself cleaned up, and report for duty in two days, 0800 hours. Late, and I will kill you myself, understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

Choiseul then walks away, leaving Daniels to escort Seraph back to the surface, where Outprocessing is located.

=/\=

Utopia Planetia Shipyards, Mars Orbit  
Drydock 88

Captain Choiseul is flying around the exterior of the Yamato-class battlecruiser that is being finalized and prepped for her builder's trials. As she guides her workbee around the hull, looking for defects, she can't help but feel a little giddy. Even if it's a temporary assignment, it was still what she wanted, a command-level position.

She decides to see how her bridge crew is coming along, so she pulls the workbee into the saucer shuttle bay, and heads for the bridge. It takes her fifteen minutes to traverse from the shuttlebay to the bridge, mainly because there's still a bustle of activity throughout the corridors.

As she steps off of the turbolift onto the bridge, a voice from the right calls out "Captain on the bridge." Everyone on the bridge snapped to attention, and Choiseul responds with a salute of her own. Everyone returns to their tasks and the captain takes her seat in the center of the bridge. "Status report commander."

The man to her right, a rather irritated-looking human by the name of Commander James Tanner, responds. "Warp cores alpha and beta are operating at 5% utilization. We're still operating off of station power for the time being. Tactical systems check out, as do navigational deflector, engines, and computer core."

"Thank you commander. Lieutenant Commander Williamson, what do you think of our setup?"

The man at the tactical station, a human/vulcan hybrid, answers. "Mark XII-B Phaser arrays, Mark III Phase Lance Cannons, Mark VIII Quantum Torpedoes, Mark X Photon Torpedoes, the list goes on captain. Quite an impressive array of weapons we have. Enough to subjugate an entire sector."

"Glad you think so Williamson. Bridge to Engineering, Mira how're we doing?"

"_All systems check out._" Lieutenant Mirialla replied through the comm system, her boredom evident. "_Engines are standing by. Impulse drive functional, warp drive standing by, and the Translocator Matrix is offline, but checks out._"

"Excellent. Thank you Lieutenant, bridge out. Iverson, what's your take on this ship?"

The helmsman, sitting dead center, turns in her seat. Lieutenant Iverson, a once-retired veteran, was called back into service to pilot the new flagship of the fleet. "I'll admit it captain, I'm a hard person to impress when it comes to flight systems, and...I'm impressed. A battlecruiser with damn near the maneuverability of the Nebula class. That takes some effort. Given enough time, I can have her out-turning Galaxy-class cruisers."

"Glad you think so." Choiseul looks around the bridge, and notices someone missing. "Would someone care to tell me where Ensign Tsukiro is?"

"At his console ma'am" replied Iverson.

"No he isn't Lieutenant."

"Did you check under the console?"

Choiseul, with an irritated look on her face, stands up, and walks to the operations console, along the port side of the bridge, and notices a pair of legs sticking out from under the console. Clearing her throat, she raises her voice a touch as she calls out "ENSIGN!"

The legs jump a bit, and a muffled cry of pain is heard. A pair of hands emerges, grabs onto the edge of the opening, and pulls the rest of Ensign Seraph out from under the console. "Sorry about that captain, I was installing some upgrades."

"Upgrades? This ship is state of the art. What kind of upgrades could possibly be needed?"

"Well I'm installing holoprojectors to enhance the amount of information that's displayed, as well as allowing for a 3D MSD. These holoprojectors are dedicated units, they don't tie into, nor do they interfere with the shipboard system."

"Care to demonstrate Ensign?"

"In a moment, I still need to initialize the system. Also, a quantum processor is being added to run the new systems, which also include an electronics warfare package. It occurred to me that nobody ever considered the subtle yet powerful art of subverting an enemy ship's systems, making them your own." Ensign Seraph finishes under his console, and reattaches the access panel to the front of his station. He then goes to sit behind the console, and taps in a few commands to bring the new upgrades online. Eighteen holographic windows open and close systematically, displaying ship status, before resolving into a 3D representation of the Maverick Ordin.

The captain lets out a low whistle, showing her approval. "And what sort of impact will this system have on the ship's main computer?"

"5% efficiency gain."

"I approve. Thank you ensign. Glad to have you aboard."

"Glad to be here. I am in your debt"

Captain Choiseul returns to the center of the ship, and keys in the shipwide comm. "Attention all hands, this is the captain..."

Down in Engineering, the crews are fervently working to make the transition from station power to running standalone as the captain's announcement comes on over the comm system. "_...as you are no doubt aware, this ship, the _Maverick Ordin_, is the Empire's most sophisticated vessel. In a few moments, she will launch from drydock to undergo her builder's trials, where she will be..._"

In the hallways, access panels are being put into place to cover up crucial ship systems, and protect them while the ship is underway, while the captain's shipwide announcement continues. "_...put under the most rigorous of situations and maneuvers, and her systems are stressed to their breaking point, and even beyond. When we return to drydock..._"

In Astrogation, the navigation deflector is being brought online, and the latest starcharts are downloaded to local storage from Empire Command, as the captain's shipwide announcement continues. "_...she will be the most advanced ship, this side of the mirror. She is counting on every single hand, to perform as expected..._"

Back on the bridge, everyone is finalizing the ship for departure. "...of the flagship. You all have been briefed by your section chiefs and departmental heads. You have your orders. Prepare for departure. All hands, blue alert."

All of the lights dim, and the bridge is bathed in a blue ethereal light as blue status alerts start flashing all over the ship. "Tactical, confirm departure clearance. Engineering, confirm switchover to shipboard power. Ops, confirm that we are free-floating. Helm, ahead one quarter."

Outside the ship, docking anchors retract from the ship, as reinforced EPS lines sever from the ship and pull back into the drydock's walls, the boarding bridges retract, and the ship begins floating under her own power. The impulse engines at the back end of the saucer, capable of pushing the ship to three quarters the speed of light at full burn, light up with an ominous red, and the nacelles of the ship start glowing with a brilliant royal blue as power flows through them. The ship then starts moving forward, under her own power for the very first time.

=/\=

Author Notes

Well that does it for the first chapter. The fanfic is set with mirrorverse characters, so before people start saying "that isn't how the Federation's supposed to act", that is because these characters, aren't Federation. All characters are original designs, based in the mirrorverse. They all complement each others strengths and weaknesses, and were tailored to fit the ship. The ship itself, can only be described as being what a Sovereign would look like, as a dreadnought. She has two engineering hulls, four warp nacelles, two phaser lance cannons, and is powered by two warp cores. When this fanfic is done though, she'll be even scarier. Rest assured, there will be surprises at every turn, humorous moments littered throughout, and hopefully each chapter will leave you wanting more.

Feel free to leave a friendly review. Rude and obnoxious reviews will be ignored, spam reported.

For the Empire!


	2. Breaking the Mirror

Star Trek: Maverick

Chapter 2, Breaking the Mirror

Disclaimer: We own only the crew, and the name ISS Maverick Ordin. That is all.

Author Notes

**Bold text is a non-english language**

_Italicized text is anyone speaking through the comm channel_

=/\=

As the _Maverick Ordin_ pulls out of drydock ever so gracefully, everyone in the drydock's observation lounge is giving the flagship-to-be a salute, and nearby ships cut their engines to allow the _Ordin_ to leave drydock and commence her trials.

As soon as the ship clears drydock, she picks up some speed and makes her way to a pre-designated warp-out point.

On the bridge, there's a flurry of activity, as everyone is making sure systems are functioning as they should, blue alert cancelled, and where there were blue flashing lights, are now yellow, as the ship maintains a heightened state of alert.

"Helm make your course two three zero mark one five. As soon as we clear the shipyard's airspace, go to warp factor three until we clear the system, then drop out of warp."

"Aye ma'am"

At Ops, Ensign Seraph is busy testing the new e-warfare system by warding off the occasional external probes of the ship's computer core, signalled by small random displays appearing, and then disappearing. Soon they all stop. "Computer core has been locked down from exterior access captain. We've been receiving random access requests from exterior non-command sources. I've established eighteen level nine firewalls."

"Thank you ensign. How's the ship doing?"

Ensign Seraph spares a glance at his MSD, which is showing several areas flashing yellow. "We've been having some minor technical issues, but they're been resolved as fast as they're cropping up. We should be ship shape by the time we commence the first test."

A deep thrum of power is felt throughout the ship, as the warp drive is activated for the first time. At the same time, a tiny sliver of the 3D model lights up yellow. "Oh dear, seems the inertial damper is acting up. We shouldn't have felt the warp drive firing."

Juli'enne keys the comm system. "Bridge to Engineering. Mira, can you get a team to look at the inertial damper?"

"_Already on it captain._" Mira responds, closing the comm after she finishes speaking.

As the ship passes Neptune's orbital plane, the ship starts slowing down until it clears Pluto's orbital plane, and the ship enters dead space, where it drops out of warp, and comes to a dead stop.

On the bridge, Lt. Iverson reports. "Captain, we've cleared Sol, and have come to a dead stop."

"Excellent." Captain Choiseul opens a comm channel to engineering. "Bridge to engineering. It's time to commence the first part of our trials. Bring the translocator matrix online. Astrogation, chart us a path to Klingon space."

"Captain," Commander Tanner objects. "With all due respect, but you want to take our newest ship into Klingon space? I know they've been rather docile in recent days after we thwarted another attack of theirs, but it's still a rather risky maneuver, and this is an untested engine."

"Which is why we're testing it first. Lieutenant Mira, you have your orders."

Down in engineering, Mira, who usually has her feet propped up on her console out of sheer boredom, is starting to get up, showing that she has taken interest in this new piece of equipment. "Aye aye captain. All right people, listen up, I need EPS relays Papa Two Niner and Sierra One Eight Gamma redirected to the translocator matrix. Also open up data pathways three one eight and eight two four, and link the translocator matrix with the navigation deflector. Let's go people, move it like you want to keep it."

As main engineering is aflurry with activity, on the bridge, Ensign Seraph is monitoring the status of the matrix, whose purpose and design is to take a ship, and relocate it to another set of coordinates, through an alternate dimensional corridor. It's designed to operate even faster than a transwarp conduit, or a quantum slipstream, and at the moment, is still untested.

"Bridge, you'll have translocation capacity in five minutes."

On the bridge, the captain interlinks her hands in an imposing manner as she waits patiently. "Commander, what's our latest intel report say about the Klingon's fighting capacity?"

"Our latest intel puts the Klingons as having approximately 200 ships, mostly B'rel class, some raptors, handful of battlecruisers, even reports of a Vo'quv and a Negh'var"

"Well now, certainly a most interesting test of our ship's capabilities if the Klingons managed to sneak in production of those ships under our radar. I say we subjugate them, and take home shards of their hull as trophies."

"I still think that entering Klingon space with a yet-to-release ship is a bad idea. The Klingons would view this as an opportunity to cripple the Empire by defeating our most advanced ship."

"Your objection is noted. The Klingons can't even stand against us properly without intervention from the Prime universe. They won't be a threat, Commander." Juli'enne finished that sentence with a hint of malice in her voice, daring the commander to challenge her word again.

"Very well captain. It will be interesting to see how this test goes."

"That it will, Commander, that it will."

"Captain, engineering reports that we're ready for translocation." Ensign Seraph reports.

"Thank you ensign. Helm, set course for Klingon space. All hands, this is the captain. Blue alert, prepare for translocation." Once again, the bridge is bathed in blue ethereal lighting as everyone on the ship secures their stations and anything not already bolted down to deck plating. It takes two minutes for the ship to be ready for the engine test. "Helm, activate translocator matrix."

Throughout the ship, a deep heavy thrum of power is felt as the deflector is brought online and the translocator matrix begins its daunting task of almost instantaneously relocating thousands upon thousands of metric tons of ship to a different part of the quadrant. Although seemingly infinite the device has a range limit of 100 lightyears, and the region of space being entered must be relatively clear of other objects, lest the ship emerge with asteroids almost embedding themselves in the hull.

"Translocator matrix has been activated. Field integrity has dropped to 80% but is holding." Ensign Seraph reports, keeping an eye on the new status windows appearing over his console. "Output is, damn that can't be right. Output is 300% above warp threshold, 350, no...400% above warp threshold. Matrix is at full power, transdimensional corridor appearing...around the ship."

Outside, streaks of light appear around the ship, coalescing at the forward-most point of the saucer, and soon the ship vanishes from known space with an almost violent lurch.

"Ensign are you taking full sensor scans?"

"Aye captain, and they are most troubling."

Suddenly, alert klaxons sound as red alert is automatically engaged. "Ensign, report."

"Captain, our phase variance is slipping. point zero zero zero two, zero zero eight zero nine. Captain I can no longer guarantee that we will emerge in our own universe."

"Ensign, good news only please."

"Translocator matrix is overloading captain. BRACE!"

As suddenly as the journey begins for the ship, it ends that much more violent as everyone onboard is tossed about like ragdolls by a violent explosion that deposits the ship in an empty pocket of space.

=/\=

Ensign Seraph's world was black. Off in the distance, he could hear steady pulses of sound, which could almost be described as a dial tone on the other end of a telephone, not that he would know that. What he did know was that as his mind got closer to the sound, it got louder, and eventually resolved itself as the alert klaxons of a starship.

As he came to, two things made themselves quite apparent. First was that the captain was trying to ascertain the situation. Second, was that someone was at his console who clearly didn't know what they were doing. This person glanced at Seraph, noticed he was awake, and called the medical team on the bridge over to his location to get him back on his feet.

"Ensign, welcome back to the land of the living. Medics, get him back on his feet, he hasn't had time to brief anybody else on the use of his console upgrades." Captain Choiseul said from the other side of the railing separating the back of the bridge from the center.

"Yes captain. Ensign, how many fingers am I holding up?" the medic, a Petty Officer by the name of Jackson said.

"How many guns am I holding up corpsman?" Seraph responded, holding up a small phaser he keeps concealed.

Jackson uses a hypospray to inject a compound that will remove the last of Seraph's disorientation gives him a pat on the shoulder, and tells him he'll be fine in a moment, then moves on to check on his last patient, the captain. After a bit, Seraph stands up, and walks the couple of paces to his console, where he shows his bravo-shift counterpart how to bring up the 3D MSD, and how to manipulate it in realtime. As the system initializes itself, only 16 of the 18 displays that appeared last time show up, and when the ship display comes up, two areas of the ship are showing up black, a lot more are red or yellow. He grabs the display, and separating his hands, throws it up to the rest of the bridge.

"Okay, anything in yellow is an area that needs attention. Red areas are areas that have sustained damage, but are still usable."

"What about black areas Ensign?" the captain responds, narrowing her eyes at the display showing just how much damage the ship sustained.

As Seraph was about to respond to the question, the comm channel chirps. "Engineering to the Bridge. Captain, you better get down here."

"What is it Mira?"

"It's the translocator matrix. You should come down. It'll be easier to show you."

As Juli'enne gets up, saying that she's on her way, one of the black spots, continues to stay lit up. This one is of greater significance than the other, which is located on Deck 5. This particular black spot is located relatively close to main engineering, and is representative of the translocator matrix.

=/\=

Prime Universe  
Klingon Scout Ship, _IKS Y'Tang_  
B'rel class Bird of Prey

The captain of the vessel, Ch'ang sits there, his faithful Targ Bo'tugh at his side, and an irritated look on his face. Irritated because, to date, he has been excluded from the honor of fighting the accursed Federation and their meddling ways, instead relegated to inland patrol duty. However on this fateful day, he would know honor at last, as the ship's sensors start picking up a new contact that wasn't there on their previous pass 8 hours ago. "**Report.**"

"**Sensors are picking up a new contact. Going off of the hull alloys and design of the ship, I'd say it's Federation.**" replied the Bird's tactical officer, who doubles as the operations officer on a B'rel.

For the first time since before he started this patrol assignment, Ch'ang's face lights up with a small smile. "**Helm, set course, fastest speed. Let's show those Federation dogs what it means to violate our borders.**"

=/\=

Prime Universe  
_ISS Maverick Ordin_, Engineering

"Lieutenant Mira, what exactly am I looking at here?" Captain Juli'enne asks. In front of both her and the Lieutenant, is an entirely blackened room, with shards of equipment embedded into the bulkheads of the compartment, as well as what few consoles that were in the room, being completely useless due to the same shards, embedded in the same manner. "To me it looks like something useful to the ship, used to be here, but isn't anymore."

"That's because it isn't here anymore. You're looking at the remains of our experimental translocator matrix. It overloaded at the tail end of our journey, and the violent explosion that actually managed to kill eight people, two of which are now blackened red smears in here, by the way, was the translocator matrix popping."

"Oh great, so there's no way to get home from god knows wherever the hell we are?"

From behind Juli, Ensign Seraph arrives, datapad in hand. "That leads me into my good news and bad news captain. I'll start with the bad news. The phase imbalance that was detected while translocating, that was us slipping into the prime universe's plane of existance."

"Great, the drive was a failure, and we have no multi-phasic deflector installed to get back to our universe with. Where's the good news in all of this?"

"We translocated right to the coordinates we originally set. We're in the middle of Klingon space, more specifically, a relatively empty region that doesn't see much activity, or it shouldn't at least." As Ensign Seraph finished saying this, the datapad in his hand started flashing and emitting a tone.

"Ensign, your datapad is blinking." Juli'enne said, noticing this.

"That's not a good thing captain, there's a magnetometric response..." Ensign Seraph quick peeks a look at his pad "...off the starboard bow."

"And that means what exactly? And was that another 'upgrade' Ensign?"

"Yes captain, I tied in the magnetometric sensors into the regular sensor grid, and configured a macro that ties in possible sensor echoes with magnetic responses. Useful for detecting Klingon and Romulan vessels if they try to sneak up on us."

"Got any more good news for me Ensign?" The captain asked, sarcastically.

"The command console for your seat needs to be rewired?" Seraph said, with a smile. It was true somewhat. The explosion had knocked an isolinear chip or two out of place.

The captain just stares at him with a blank look that promised pain later, then tapped her commbadge. "Captain to the bridge. Williamson, is there anything off our starboard bow?"

"_Except for a few sensor echoes, nothing._"

"Take us to red alert all the same."

"_Shields are going to operate at 25% efficiency until we can get them repaired, and weapons are only going to be half as effective._"

"Oh come now Williamson, you've worked with far worse."

Red status lights start flashing all over the place as klaxons start sounding.

"Mira, when you get free moments, please work on cleaning this place up." Juli said, waving her arm towards the wrecked home of the translocator matrix.

"Aye captain."

"Ensign, to the bridge."

=/\=

The _Y'Tang_ sits, cloaked, off the starboard bow of the Ordin, sitting like a tiger waiting for the most opportune moment to pounce on her prey. On the bridge, Captain Ch'ang sits, observing, a look of confusion on his face. "**They certainly look like a Federation ship, but she wears not the Federation colors. Perhaps we have stumbled upon a little lost Mirror ship. A fine trophy to take home. They will certainly promote me to the front lines for this capture. Hail them.**"

=/\=

On the bridge of the _Ordin_, the operations console begins flashing as the Y'Tang hails the Ordin just as Ensign Seraph and Captain Choiseul are returning to the bridge. Seraph moves to his console quickly, looks at the status of the communications system, then looks up at the captain. "Captain, we're being hailed by a Klingon ship. Shall I open a channel?"

"Please do. Audio, one-way only Ensign."

Ensign Seraph taps in the commands for the operation requested, and a chirp is heard signalling the open comm channel.

"To the unidentified Klingon ship sitting off our starboard bow, you stand in the might and glory of the Terran Empire's latest ship. You will decloak, stand down weapons, and abandon your ship to us, immediately." Juli then terminates the comm channel from her console.

The _Y'Tang_ decloaks, its weapon arms in attack configuration, and she fires on the _Ordin_, her weapons splashing against the shields harmlessly.

"Starboard shields impacted, holding, 5% decrease in integrity."

"Williamson, return fire. Disable their comms, sensors, and warp drive."

"Matching shield frequency, and...firing." Williamson taps the fire controls for three of the _Ordin's_ starboard-facing phaser arrays, letting forth the reddish-orange lances of energy. They pass through the _Y'Tang's_ shields unhindered, and impact on the hull, destroying the necessary systems to cripple the ship, but not destroy it.

"Direct hits captain. Their systems are down."

"Nice shot commander."

"Captain, the _Y'Tang_ is attempting to call for backup on an emergency transmitter." Ensign Seraph reports, having been monitoring for anomalous activity from the _Y'Tang_.

"Stop them, Ensign. Use that cyber-weapon-warfare thing of yours."

"Electronic warfare captain, aye." Ensign Seraph then stretches his fingers, a couple of audible cracks of his knuckles being heard before he brings his fingers down on the console, and spreading them apart, sending an activation signal to the miniature processor in the console. Above the console, a holographic keyboard appears to accept further input, and holographic displays appear as Seraph's fingers starting doing a major waltz on the keyboard.

"Of course their computer is displaying things in Klingon. Activating translator algorithms..." To Seraph's right, a new window appears with a progress meter. As this advances, the displays in front of Seraph that are showing up in Klingon are replaced with Imperial Basic, a derivative of English. Almost as fast as the process began, a new 3D model of a B'rel Bird of Prey appears, signalling a successful hack. Most of the _Y'Tang_ is flashing yellow, with three solid black spots indicating the destroyed subsystems.

"I have control of the _Y'Tang_."

"Good, shut down every method of communication they have except their own voices."

Seraph taps into his holographic keyboard, with commands meant for the _Y'Tang_, soon new flashing black spots appear, signifying offline systems. "Done. I've patched you through their comm systems. I assume you have words for them."

"I do, thank you Ensign." Seraph then taps a few commands in, finalizing the connection with a new chirp.

"Speak when ready."

"To the Klingon ship..." Juli'enne spares a quick glance at her command console. "..._Y'Tang_, you disappoint me with your disregard of orders. For your transgressions against the Empire, the penalty is death." Juli terminates the channel at her console. "Williamson, arm all torpedo tubes, and bring the port-side main gun online. Target a spread of quantum torpedoes at their port wing, and photons at their starboard wing. Sever them both. After that, fire the port-side gun through the rest of the ship."

"Aye captain."

"Helm, point us towards the Klingon ship so that Williamson has firing solutions."

"Yes captain. RCS thrusters are online now."

As the ship rotates into position, Juli'enne looks to her right at Commander Tanner. "Commander, you've been awfully quiet. Phaser for your thoughts?"

"Sorry captain, I was just thinking about how your court martial would play out if we got home."

"You mean 'when', commander. When we get home, and there will be no court martial, so banish from your mind any and all thoughts that I had PLANNED this incident, because I didn't. It was a miscalculated accident."

"Very well captain."

"Captain," Ensign Seraph spoke up. "I've narrowed the confinement ratio for the main gun. It will no longer have nearly as much brute force behind it, allowing it to better penetrate the _Y'Tang's_ hull. Also, shields are offline for them."

"Thank you Ensign. Williamson, fire when ready."

"Aye ma'am." Williamson keys in various sequences, then taps the execute button.

Three quantum torpedoes shoot out from their tubes located in the front of the saucer section, aglow with blue destructive energy as they streak towards the Y'Tang, where they impact in sequence along its left wing, severing it from the rest of the ship. A spread of photon torpedoes then spring forth from their tubes located along the neck, from between the phaser lance cannons, which impact along the _Y'Tang's_ right wing, severing that from the main body as well.

Then, as a final coup'de'gras, the port side phaser lance cannon starts to glow menacingly, as the energy from the capacitor is directed through the focusing chambers, and confinement arrays, before emerging from the front as one, brilliant, pure-death orange beam of energy, which impacts on the _Y'Tang's_ deflector dish, passes straight through the ship, before emerging out the back end of the engineering section. The _Ordin's_ lighting all dims due to the sudden power drain, but then restores itself, even as the _Y'Tang_ explodes in a massive antimatter explosion from the sudden loss of containment, the shockwave washing over the _Ordin's_ shields, causing them to go offline, but causing little to no damage to the ship itself.

On the bridge, the _Y'Tang's_ 3D status display disappears as a result of the destruction of the ship, and the subsequent loss of connection. Ensign Seraph's holographic interfaces return to standby mode except for the MSD for the _Maverick Ordin_.

"_Y'Tang_ destroyed captain." Williamson reports.

"Captain, it is advised that we hide for a little bit while we conduct repairs. There's an asteroid field located 2 lightyears away at heading one three zero mark one four. Mira down in engineering reports that she can give us warp 3 after four hours. It would take us approximately six more hours to reach the field."

"Thank you Ensign. Helm, make your heading one three zero mark one four, maximum impulse. As soon as we have warp drive, give us the fastest you can get until we hit that asteroid field. Let's lick our wounds a little and assess the situation."

"Aye ma'am."

=/\=

The _Y'Tang_ is destroyed, but no trophies are being taken home today. Yes the _Ordin_ took a bit of a beating, but it's inevitability that it happens. And no, a single solitary Bird of Prey wouldn't be much of a threat to any ship of decent strength, at least not when the captain of said ship, doesn't have much battle experience, to all you people who saw one Bird get in a few cheap shots on the _Enterprise_ through the shields.

Anyways, continue to offer up support for this fanfic.

For the Empire!


	3. Asteroid Reprieve

Star Trek: Maverick

Chapter 3: Asteroid Reprieve

Disclaimer: Everything except for the _Maverick Ordin_ herself, and her crew are the property of their respective owners.

Please don't use us in voodoo rituals as retaliation.

Author notes: Okay the _Y'Tang_ is an actual Bird of Prey name. From here on out, all Klingon ship names will be unique, but fitting, of their particular shiptype.

Also a tossout to El Tigre Supremo.

=/\=

"Ensign, how're we doing for time?" Captain Choiseul asked, looking slightly nervous.

"For the fifth time, our emissions are under control. Also I've reconfigured the hull polarization module to change the hull's composition slightly to change how sensor scans react with us. It's reduced our hull profile, but we still look like an Intrepid-class ship to anyone who gets close enough. As for exterior noise, we have two birds of prey hanging around the immediate area. One is a B'rel class calling itself the _Vongruw_, the other is the _T'Egac_, Norgh class."

"Norgh? I'm not familiar with that ship type."

"It essentially is a bigger and meaner bird than the B'rel's that we're used to captain. There's two more birds hanging around in this sector, looking for the _Y'Tang_, the _Brangotu_ and the _P'Enguc_, a B'rel and Norgh respectively. Now as I'm listening to this comm traffic, it looks like all four birds are being commanded by a fifth bird, possibly named the _Nek'tao_. All the comm traffic is constantly ID'ing this ship successively. I'm unable to provide more detailed information at this range, but the _Nek'tao_ looks even bigger and nastier than the Norgh class."

Juli'enne is lost in thought as she mulls over the information that Ensign Seraph is rattling off. "And you're positive they can't see us just quite yet?"

"Between the asteroids and my improvised stealth systems, it's still only a matter of time before one of our two shadows passes close enough and gets a good look."

Juli keys the comm system. "Lieutenant Mira, how're we doing on repairs?"

"_I estimate we need another two hours for repairs. Weapons and maneuvering thrusters still need some love and attention, but all other systems are operational. There was a major hull breach on deck five that we have a patch on, but without hull pieces, that patch won't hold up in a firefight._"

"Thank you Mira. Bridge out. Williamson, you look like you could use some exercise."

"Uh, no ma'am, I'm alright. Thanks."

"Nonsense. I bet you would like to hook up with one of the repair teams working on weapons, and help get them back to 100%."

"Well, I have been slightly interested in how the weapons on this ship ARE put together. Thank you captain."

"Anytime. Lieutenant Iverson, please hook up with a repair team working on the maneuvering thrusters and help get that system back to 100% as well."

"Aye captain." Both Lt. Iverson and LtCmdr Williamson depart the bridge, their stand-in officers taking their place at the stations.

"Ensign Seraph, work with Lt. Mira down in engineering and build us a real stealth system. Try to build something that doesn't involve Klingon tech first."

"Aye captain." Seraph responded, calling up a private commlink with Lt. Mira and putting an earpiece in his left ear.

"Captain," Cmdr. Tanner spoke up, noticing that the captain was getting up. "Where are you going?"

"Why, I'm going to see my doctor of course. I want you to coordinate the final repairs."

"Aye captain."

As Juli was about to board the turbolift, she turns around, and almost as an afterthought, throws in one last comment. "Oh, and please don't try anything funny. Ensign Seraph is kind of indebted to me with a life debt. And he has a wicked-accurate throwing arm."

"Whatever do you mean captain? I'm behind you one hundred percent..." Cmdr. Tanner stops mid-thought, as he finally notices a small table knife quivering ominously in the side of the seat next to him.

"Now you two children play nice now okay?"

"Yes captain." Tanner responds nervously, the knife having clearly shaken him up. Juli departs the bridge, and Tanner looks between the knife, and Ensign Seraph, who is tooling away at his station like nothing happened. Cmdr. Tanner then tries to yank out the knife, but it resists his efforts for a bit before finally succumbing.

"Ensign, you are aware of how scary you can be, right?"

Ensign Seraph looks up with a look of confusion on his face. "Commander, whatever are you talking about?"

"Right..."

=/\=

Klingon Hegh'ta class Bird of Prey, _Nek'tao_  
Commanding Officer, Captain Brigh'tak

Captain Brigh'tak is sitting in his seat on the bridge of his mighty bird, the [italic]Nek'tao[/italic], in what can only be described as a dismal, yet important, assignment handed to him from KDF Command: locate the _Y'Tang_, which had stopped reporting in 18 hours ago. "**Report.**"

To his right, Lieutenant Trel'ghan, is poring over the sensor data coming in from the two search teams. "**Bird Team 2 located the wreckage, as well as an anomalous warp signature that leads to an asteroid field. Team 1 has been searching the asteroid field, but hasn't found anything. It's clear that the **_**Y'Tang**_** engaged in combat, but was destroyed.**"

"**Unfortunate, I knew her captain well. Inform Team 2 to assist Team 1 in searching for the **_**Y'Tang's**_** conquerer. I want those dogs brought before my knees.**"

"Qa'pla!"

=/\=

Maverick Ordin, sickbay

Lieutenant Isalena Volonick, the chief medical officer of the Ordin, stands with a half-dazed look on her face. The human/betazoid hybrid is busy not only monitoring the ship crew, ready to assist as counselor, but is also working on some new drugs to better assist in the triage process, having just gone through a shoddy triage procedure. However she puts down her hypo's and test tubes, and moves to pick up her medical tricorder, just as the doors slide open and Captain Choiseul walks in.

"Please have a seat on biobed 3 captain. 1 and 2 will be needed in about 15 minutes. I assume you're here for your checkup? You did kind of brush off my medic on the bridge yesterday."

"How did you..."

"...know that? I am half betazoid after all. Father's side."

"Right." Captain Choiseul says with a half confused face. She shrugs her shoulders, and hops up onto the biobed as Isalena pulls out the scanner from the backside of the tricorder and starts passing it over Juli's various body parts.

"So captain, what brings you to my little corner of the universe today besides your checkup? You seem troubled. It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Commander Tanner would it?"

"Yes actually. He seems...how do I want to put it?"

"He seems a little like a Terran, is that it?"

"Yeah, actually. He seems to have it in his head that what happened to us, I engineered."

"But clearly, you didn't, which is why we test new equipment. To iron out the kinks."

"This was no kink though. It was an..."

"Oversight, captain. You can't plan for everything. I also suspect there's a deeper problem than just the engine. As for Commander Tanner, give him some time. He does trust you, after all there is an unspoken rule within the Empire. When you meet someone, always have a plan to kill them. If you can't kill them, don't trust them."

"So he only trusts me because he's got a..."

"...plan in his mind on how to kill you, correct."

A tiny thump is felt throughout the ship, and Isalena's commbadge chirps. "_Lieutenant Mira to sickbay. You have wounded incoming. Two of my repair technicians were near an EPS conduit when it overloaded._"

"Roger. Sickbay standing by. Lieutenant Isalena to all medics, I need four medics in sickbay on the double. Two wounded incoming. That is all." Lt. Isalena closes the comm channel. "Well captain, there's nothing wrong with you, but I did enjoy our chat, please feel free to come to me again to talk. Now if you'll excuse me, my attention is needed elsewhere."

"Thanks lieutenant." Juli hops down off the biobed and starts making her way to the door.

"Oh captain, could you please take two steps to the right please?"

Confused, Juli does just that, and after she does the door opens, and a squad of engineers rushes in carrying two wounded technicians.

"Please place this young man on biobed 1, and the lady in the containment chamber please. She needs serious attention."

Just then four medics rush in with kits in their hands. "I want two of you to attend to the gentleman on biobed 1, the rest of you with me, prep for surgery. You're free to go captain, the corridor is clear now."

Captain Juli does just that, following the procession of engineers out of sickbay as the five medical personnel get to work stabilizing and treating the two injured technicians.

=/\=

Two hours later

Ensign Seraph is busy putting the final touches on the _Ordin's_ new stealth systems, part of his attention on the sensor readings to his left, when he notices some anomalous data coming in from the sensor grid. He stops what he's doing and cycles to the sensor displays. "Captain, we got a problem."

"Go ahead Ensign."

"It appears there are now four birds of prey making their way through the asteroid field. It still doesn't look like they've found us, but maybe, just maybe, they found our approximate area due to us leaving behind a warp trail to follow."

"Damn. Commander Williamson, how's our weapon systems?"

"Back to 100%. I also managed to sneak in some tweaks to improve performance by 5%."

"Excellent. Lieutenant Iverson, how's the engines?"

"Engines are operating 110%. Efficiency was boosted 15%, our turn rate is now better than a normal Sovereign."

"Still not turning on a dime, but who's complaining? Ensign, we need information if we're to make it out of Klingon space. Exactly what would it take to do that cyber electronic thing of yours again and get everything we need?"

"Electronic warfare, captain, and it would take a miracle. If by some chance I can hack into the correct ship, I could access just about anything in the Klingon data network. There's just one major problem with that however. The moment I attempt a hack, we're visible on the sensors of everyone within range. I would literally only have one shot at it. Also if I can take control of the correct ship, I can virtually cripple every other ship that's connected to it via a comm network."

Captain Juli looks like she's deep in thought, and Cmdr. Tanner sees this. "Captain, what exactly are you planning?"

"Lieutenant, how many MACO are onboard, and how many would be needed to subjugate a bird of prey?"

"We have two platoons onboard, and at most, 2 squads, if the Klingons are really going all-out. My MACO are the best there is captain."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Iverson, can you pilot us out of this asteroid field without our four shadows noticing us?"

"With luck, and and the skill of both Ensign Seraph and Lt. Mira, **da**."

"Captain, I demand to know what you're planning."

"Commander, what I'm planning is a salvage operation. We're going to board this command bird of prey, the [italic]Nek'tao[/italic], we're going to kill her crew, steal all of their data, and then strip the ship down to its skeleton of parts and weapons."

Tanner stops and thinks about this for a moment. "If you're going to go through with this crazy-ass cockameemee scheme of yours captain, might I recommend...three...squads of MACO troops, perhaps Ensign Seraph and LtCmdr Williamson to lead the assault?"

"Ensign Seraph can't go with the marines. He needs to remain here and operate his...uh..."

"...Cyberwar Suite, captain."

"Thank you Ensign. That...and Williamson has a bit of a limp, he would hold down the MACO. As for the three squads, I like that idea, and you can go with them."

"Very well captain. If that is what you ask."

"Oh come now commander. Yours is the most important job. You have to ensure that the Ensign has unfettered access to their data. Torture the _Nek'tao's_ command codes out of her captain, then ensure that Ensign Seraph gets them."

"Aye captain."

"Ensign Seraph, how's our new stealth systems looking?"

"It's shoddy, but we now look like a Venture-class scout ship to anyone looking. Maybe if we had a Klingon cloaking device I could modify it to further reduce our profile. A bird's stealth module wouldn't be able to cloak a vessel of this magnitude, but in conjunction with the modified polarization system, we'll be unlocatable except by anyone looking out their viewports."

"Thank you ensign. All hands, yellow alert. Stealth systems to maximum output. Lieutenant, take us out. Ensign, locate the _Nek'tao_ and pass the coordinates to helm control. Williamson, weapons at the ready, and gather your MACO squads, we're sending three, and make sure Commander Tanner here gets kitted out properly."

"Aye captain." Everyone shouts back in response, as power flows through the ship, now fully repaired, and she starts drifting forward slowly on impulse power, reaction thrusters firing to nimbly fly around the asteroids, and slip past the four birds of prey attempting to locate her.

It would be a shame that their departure is almost completely unnoticed.

=/\=

_IKS Nek'tao_

"**Captain, word from the **_**Vongruw**_**. They've located the vessel, but they are holding back from engaging, as it appears to be a Federation ship. About the size of a Sovereign class actually. They also reported that there are strange yellow markings all over the ship.**"

Captain Brigh'tak strokes his beard in heavy thought, wishing the targ he has with him was at his side, but is instead sleeping in his quarters.

"**I've only heard rumors of Federation-looking ships with yellow markings. It sounds like a Mirror Universe Terran Empire ship. A grand prize indeed if we are able to take it back to Qo'nos. I imagine they would even assign me to a Negh'var on the front lines. All hands, prepare for war. Recall the scouting teams to our side. Today is a good day...to die.**"

=/\=

Author Notes

Quiet chapter, noisy chapter, back to quiet chapter. Bit more character development in this one, and the next battle is lined up for the Ordin. As for where the ship names came from, these five were selected out of ten that I got from the random name generator in Star Trek Online for a Bird of Prey. The Norgh class and the Hegh'ta class are also featured in STO, so Cryptic/Perfect World/CBS/whomever...please don't sue or use me in a voodoo ritual or whatever you would do thank you please.

Anyways yes I know I'm horrible at picking out Klingon names. Believe me it'll get infinitely worse come Romulan and Cardassian ships and characters.[/spoiler]

For the Empire!


End file.
